Capricho
by Amanda Cullen Masen
Summary: El magnate Edward Cullen sólo tenía un problema… y acababa de entrar en su despacho.


La autora de esta hermosa historia es Maya Banks, al final les daré el título. Los personajes ninguno me pertenecen son acto de la intelectual Stephanie Meyer

Capítulo 1

Edward Cullen empezó a revisar la montaña de correo que su secretaría había dejado preparada para él, mascullando maldiciones mientras tiraba cartas a derecha y a izquierda. Ocasionalmente, miraba alguna de ellas durante más de un segundo y la dejaba sobre un montón para revisar más tarde. Las demás iban directamente a la papelera.

Su puesto en las oficinas de Cullen Internacional en Nueva York era algo muy reciente. Después de descubrir que uno de los empleados había estado vendiendo secretos de la compañía hotelera a la competencia, Edward y sus hermanos habían decidido hacer una renovación total. La culpable, antigua ayudante personal de Jasper, estaba en la cárcel pero, temiendo una nueva traición, Edward se había llevado con él a su secretaria de Londres, una mujer de cierta edad, estable y, sobre todo, leal.

Aunque después de la debacle con Magie, ninguno de los hermanos Cullen se atrevía a confiar del todo en los empleados.

De modo que tenía que arreglárselas con una montaña de cartas, mensajes y correos electrónicos. Dos días después de llegar a la oficina, aún seguía intentando limpiar su escritorio. Aunque su secretaria ya había hecho una primera limpieza.

Edward se detuvo, mirando una carta dirigida a Jasper. Y después de leerla, sin preocuparse por la diferencia horaria, marcó el número de su hermano. Lamentaba tener que molestar también a Alice, la mujer de Jasper, pero aquello era urgente.

—Espero que sea algo importante de verdad —gruñó su hermano.

Edward no perdió el tiempo en saludos.

—¿Quién demonios es Isabella?

—¿Isabella? ¿Me llamas a estas horas de la noche para preguntarme por una mujer?

—Dime quién es.

Jasper no le sería infiel a su esposa. Fuera quien fuera la tal Isabella, tenía que haberla conocido antes que a Alice…

—Tengo una carta aquí en la que te dicen que ha terminado la carrera… ¿no crees que una universitaria es demasiado joven para ti?

Jasper lanzó una parrafada en griego y Edward tuvo que apartarse el teléfono de la oreja.

—Soy un hombre casado, hermanito. No salgo con otras mujeres.

—¿Entonces quién es Isabella?

—Isabella Swan. Tienes que acordarte.

—¿La pequeña Isabella? —exclamó Edward, sorprendido.

Recordaba a una niña delgada con coletas y aparato en los dientes. La última vez que se vieron fue durante el entierro de sus padres, pero entonces estaba demasiado consumido por la pena como para fijarse en nadie. ¿Cuántos años tendría ahora?, se preguntó.

Jasper soltó una risita.

—Ya no es pequeña, te lo aseguro. Acaba de terminar la carrera… y es una chica muy inteligente.

—¿Y por qué recibes un informe sobre ella? Pensé que se trataba de una antigua amante… y lo último que quiero es que tengas problemas con Alice.

—Tu preocupación por mi esposa es admirable —bromeó Jasper—, pero innecesaria. Aunque la verdad es que había olvidado nuestras obligaciones hacia Bella. Últimamente sólo pienso en Alice y en nuestro hijo.

—¿Qué obligaciones? ¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada del tema?

—Nuestros padres fueron socios y amigos durante mucho tiempo, ya lo sabes. El padre de Bella hizo prometer a papá que si algo le ocurría a él, nosotros nos encargaríamos de cuidar de su hija.

—Pues según esta carta, llegará a Nueva York dentro de dos días.

—Pero yo no puedo dejar a Alice ahora…

—No, ya lo sé —dijo Edward, impaciente—. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo. Lo veré como otro problema que he heredado con las oficinas de Nueva York.

—Bella no será ningún problema, es una chica encantadora. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ayudarla a instalarse en la ciudad. No recibirá su herencia hasta que cumpla los veinticinco años o contraiga matrimonio y, mientras tanto, Cullen Internacional es el administrador oficial de sus bienes. Y como ahora tú eres el representante de Cullen en Nueva York, tú serás su tutor.

Edward emitió un bufido.

—Ya sabía yo que debía haber encargado a Alec que se ocupara de la oficina de Nueva York.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—No creo que vayas a tener ningún problema. Sólo debes encargarte de que tenga todo lo que necesite.

Isabella Swan iba a salir del aeropuerto cuando vio a un desconocido vestido de chófer que llevaba en la mano un cartel con su nombre.

—Bienvenida a Nueva York, señorita Swan. Yo soy Henry, su conductor, y estos señores son del equipo de seguridad de la empresa Cullen.

—Ah, hola —dijo ella, sorprendida, al ver a dos hombres a su lado.

Uno de ellos abrió la puerta de una limusina mientras el segundo se sentaba al lado de Henry.

Agotada, Isabella apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento mientras iban al Imperial Park, el hotel de los hermanos Cullen, donde Jasper solía tener una suite reservada para ella… aunque no había ido a menudo a Nueva York.

Aquel viaje había sido planeado como una simple parada antes de irse a Europa, pero todo había cambiado cuando recibió un correo de Edward Cullen diciendo que ahora era él quien se encargaba de sus asuntos y que se verían en Nueva York para preparar el viaje.

Él no lo sabía aún, pero el viaje a Europa era cosa del pasado. Porque Isabella pensaba quedarse en Nueva York… indefinidamente.

La limusina se detuvo frente al hotel y uno de los hombres de seguridad la escoltó directamente hasta los ascensores.

Diez minutos después, sus maletas llegaban a la habitación junto con un ramo de flores y una cesta de fruta.

—Tengo un mensaje para usted del señor Cullen—le dijo el botones.

—¿Cuál de ellos?

El joven la miró, sorprendido.

—Edward.

Sonriendo, Isabella le dio las gracias y cerró la puerta, pasando los dedos por el nombre, escrito a mano. ¿Lo habría escrito él mismo?, se preguntó, llevándose el sobre a la nariz. Allí estaba, su aroma. Lo recordaba como si fuera el día anterior. Evidentemente, Edward seguía usando la misma colonia.

Dentro había una nota manuscrita en la que le pedía que fuera a su oficina a la mañana siguiente.

Bella sonrió. Tan arrogante como recordaba; dándole órdenes como si aún fuera una niña pequeña. Jasper, sin embargo, habría pasado por su suite para saludarla.

Aunque no le importaba ir a la oficina de Edward porque en cualquier caso iba a darle una sorpresa.

Había querido ir a Europa porque él estaba allí, en la oficina de Londres. Jasper vivía con su esposa en una isla griega, de modo que ahora era Edward seria quien debía cuidar de ella.

Por fin.

El viaje a Europa quedaba cancelado, la seducción de Edward Cullen acababa de empezar.

Isabella se dejó caer en el sofá, poniendo los pies desnudos sobre la mesita de café para admirar las uñas pintadas en color rojo pasión y la delicada pulserita que llevaba en el tobillo.

Edward se había vuelto aún más guapo con el paso de los años; el atractivo de la juventud había sido reemplazado por una vibrante masculinidad. Mientras ella esperaba hacerse mayor para seducirlo, él se había vuelto más deseable. Más irresistible. Y Bella estaba más enamorada que nunca.

No sería fácil y seguramente Edward no caería en sus brazos de inmediato. Los hermanos Cullen eran despiadados en los negocios, pero también eran personas leales para quienes el honor lo era todo.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento y Bella suspiró, irritada.

—¿Dígame?

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio.

—Señorita Swan… Isabella.

Al reconocer el suave acento británico, Bella sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. No era Alec y, como Jasper estaba fuera del país, no podía ser nadie más que un Cullen.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Soy Edward Cullen. Llamaba para comprobar si necesitabas algo.

—No, todo está bien, gracias.

—¿Te parece bien la suite?

—Sí, claro. Es muy amable por tu parte haberla reservado.

—No la he reservado, es mi suite particular.

Bella miró alrededor con renovado interés. Saber que se alojaba en un sitio en el que había estado Edward era emocionante.

—¿Y dónde te alojas tú ahora?

—Estamos haciendo reformas en el hotel y la única suite disponible era la mía, de modo que me he instalado temporalmente en el ático de Jasper.

—No hacía falta que te mudases por mi culpa…

—No te preocupes. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto antes de tu viaje a Europa.

Isabella no le dijo que no habría viaje a Europa. No tenía sentido ponerlo en guardia antes de que hablasen cara a cara. Ya habría tiempo para informarle sobre su cambio de planes.

—He recibido la nota en la que me pedías que fuera a tu oficina.

—Espero no haber parecido demasiado autoritario, Isabella.

—Por favor, llámame Bella. Ya sé que han pasado algunos años, pero yo me acuerdo muy bien de ti.

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio.

—Yo también me acuerdo de ti, Isabella.

—Bella, por favor.

—Bella, de acuerdo. ¿De qué estábamos hablando? He perdido el hilo.

Aunque se mostraba amable, era evidente que quería librarse de ella lo antes posible. Si él supiera…

—Estábamos hablando de la nota en la que me ordenabas que fuese a tu oficina mañana.

—Era una petición, Bella, no una orden.

—¿A las once de la mañana te parece bien?

—Sí, claro —dijo él—. Pide la cena al servicio de habitaciones. Nosotros nos encargamos de todos tus gastos.

No había esperado nada menos. Los hermanos Cullen se tomaban muy en serio sus obligaciones.

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando se despidió de Edward, una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Sí, al día siguiente pensaba ir a verlo, desde luego.

Esta Bella se las trae, alguna hipótesis de lo que creen que vaya a planear.

Espero ansiosa sus review

Disfrutemos de nuestros los Caprichos

Próxima actualización Viernes 26 de dic.


End file.
